remember last year when you told me
by daydise
Summary: (to always stay here and never leave me) "You were a horrible lover," he teases. "You were hard to love," she growls. / snowbarry


**Legit have no clue what the hell this is, what the plot is and it probably makes zero sense but enjoy it anyway. Inspired by Moonlight - Grace VanderWaal.**

* * *

"Don't you remember?" the Flash coughs out from underneath her, something catching in his throat. He turns his head, spitting out blood onto the sidewalk, before returning his soft eyes to regard her hard ones. Killer Frost presses her icy dagger further into his neck, feeling his Adam's apple— _larynx_ — bob as he tries to cough up more blood.

"I guess we're both full of broken promises," she spits out venomously, pressing her body harder against his broken ribs, relishing in his pain. He groans and he soon gives up on trying to find escape her grasp. However, he takes it as encouragement. She hadn't forgotten.

"You know, I meant what I said," he grunts, but he still manages to sound sincere and Killer Frost suddenly finds the growing bloodstain on his suit interesting. He notices the subtle change within her and barrels on—after all, he has nothing to lose. "You know, that was the best night of my life. And I know—"

"Don't," she cuts in, lifting her eyes to meet his. They flash white, but he can tell she's doing it for show. "You didn't mean it. You never meant any of it."

He grins like they hadn't been hunting each other for a year, except the image is ruined by the blood staining his teeth. "You were always a horrible liar."

She narrows her eyes, bringing her lips dangerously close to his. "Riddle me this, Flash. Am I lying when I say this? You were always a horrible friend," Killer Frost sneers, lifting her head. _He was the one who froze her heart, who brought her heart to a sputtering stop._ However, her words don't have her desired effect. Instead, she watches as laughter bubbles up his throat. He looks up at her with eyes too soft and she wills herself to hold his gaze, but it's too much—too much like _before_ —so she tears her eyes away to gaze at the distant moon.

"You were a horrible lover." His words leave her in shock for a few seconds before she registers the insult.

A growl crawls through her lips. "You were hard to love."

He laughs again and she can feel the rise and fall of his chest. She's reminded of those nights where she would collapse on him, resting her head on his heart, kicking off her heels at the end of the bed.

She thinks he's going to insult her, as she wishes that he just does it, but of course she forgets that Barry Allen loves to be unpredictable. "You weren't." He looks at her again— _can he not_ , she just wants to _forget_ —before adding, "You aren't."

Killer Frost's eyes flutter shut and she sharply inhales, like she's been physically stabbed. Her hand goes slack around her ice dagger. The moment passes and her eyes snap open, blinding white. Her hand clutches the hilt of her dagger so hard her knuckles turn white and she pushes it further against his throat, cutting through his suit.

"You can't say that," she bellows, her voice echoing in the empty park. " _You_ left me. You— _you_! Like you always do!" He remains unmoving beneath her, and she growls. "Nothing to say, Flash? Huh? Just give me a reason not to kill you right now."

"It's our anniversary today," Barry hums, ignoring her threats. Again, he manages to melt her icy exterior in the span of five minutes and she thinks, somewhere deep within her, that that's why she loves him.

"If you're talking about anniversary for betrayal, then yeah," she bites. He chuckles at her wit, otherwise, he doesn't acknowledge her words.

"One year ago, we were in this park," he says, a faraway look in his eyes.

"One year ago you left me."

He purses his lips before a smile stretches across, an idea forming. He gathers all his strength, and in one quick movement, her back slams on the ground with him on top. He grins lopsidedly at her disorientation and he watches in fascination as her face slowly distorts into rage. Her once soft features were now hard lines.

"Flash," she warns. Both of them know that she can very easily overpower him—he's panting from exertion and his ribs _ache_ and there's so much blood, but they both know she won't do anything. He takes it in stride.

To her surprise, he rolls off of her, holding a suit-clad hand out. She frowns, swatting his hand away, opting to lift herself up. She slowly dusts herself off, avoiding his gaze, before turning to walk away.

Barry feels panic bubble up his throat, and before he can think, he sticks out his hand and grabs her wrist. "Wait!" She struggles in his grasp and the words just slip out.

"Dance with me."

* * *

She's still for a second, but that's all the Flash needs. He presses his hands on the dip of her waist, and pulls her in, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She's stiff under his touch, _as she should be_ , but she can't help but relax into his overwhelming warmth after a few seconds. He starts to sway and her arms naturally find their way around his neck and finds herself going along with it.

"If this is your way of apologising—"

Barry lets out a hearty laugh and she can feel the pleasant vibration against her body. She thinks that if she closed her eyes she could just pretend nothing happened. But _everything_ has happened and she doesn't miss his wince when she presses into his ribs.

"Don't you think I'd do a better job?"

She doesn't say anything and Barry falls silent because he couldn't say sorry enough for what he did. And he really couldn't do a better job—both of them know it.

They stay there, swaying under the moonlight.

* * *

Her thoughts stray, leading to back to the night a year ago.

 _"Don't leave me."_

" _Who'll patch you up if I leave?"_

 _Oh the irony_ , she thinks. She's the one leaving him to bleed out on sidewalks with broken bones.

Barry seems to be thinking the same thing. He takes his head out from the crook of her neck and drinks her in as if he'd never see her again. She supposes he won't.

" _But… I have to."_

" _You don't."_

She keeps his gaze this time, and a smile spreads at her challenge. He pulls away from her, pressing a hand against hers, entwining their fingers together.

She frowns at his change but plays along, intrigued. Barry gives her a wicked grin before he lifts both their arms and twirls his wrist.

Killer Frost spins unexpectedly, a shriek escaping her lips. As she twirls, she can make out Barry's smile in the blur and she feels her lips tug into a smile in response. He spins her faster, her breath escaping her lungs and heart in her throat. Her hair is a whirlwind and she screws her eyes shut, savouring the feel of wind tearing at her skin. And before she can control it, a laugh erupts from her lips.

The twirls come to a halt and she feels his hands move to grip her waist firmly. She feels herself lean back, dangerously low, but she finds that she doesn't care, as long as Barry's holding her. Her chest rises and falls in sync with his and he smiles.

"I still love you."

Her heart finally remembers how to beat.


End file.
